Completo Ridículo
by Shiori XD
Summary: Não que quisesse, como diria sua colega de equipe adepta a expressões estrangeiras, parecer um "forever alone", mas francamente! Ele nunca teve vocação nenhuma para aguentar situações tão... Ridículas.


**Completo Ridículo**

Ainda se perguntava o que fazia ali, batendo na porta da casa _dela_. Não que quisesse, como diria sua colega de equipe adepta a expressões estrangeiras, parecer um "_forever alone"_, mas francamente! Ele nunca teve vocação nenhuma para aguentar situações tão... Melosas. Era muito menos constrangedor passar um fim de tarde com Tenten do que ficar mais um minuto naquela casa com três casais visíveis e explicitamente apaixonados.

Nunca reclamou de morar na casa principal do distrito Hyuuga, mas, desde que Naruto deixou um pouco de ser idiota e finalmente começou a namorar Hinata e Hanabi inexplicavelmente se encantara com Konohamaru, Hiashi passou a ser bem mais carinhoso com sua esposa – não que este já não fosse carinhoso com sua esposa antes, mas pareceu bem mais a vontade em demonstrar isso após o namoro das filhas -, o que resultava em almoços de sábado carregados de declarações, comentários e beijos disfarçados entre os casais. E ele sozinho em meio a isso tudo.

Enquanto permanecia esperando a porta ser aberta, se deu conta de que não sabia exatamente o que viera fazer ali. Na verdade, nem ao menos sabia como chegara ali. No momento em que decidiu não aguentar mais aquilo e dar uma volta, suas pernas o guiaram antes mesmo que sua mente pensasse em algo. Quando se deu conta, já estava na porta da casa dela sem nem ao menos saber o que iria falar.

Com um pequeno estalo, viu a porta à sua frente ser aberta e de lá surgir uma morena com belos olhos castanhos e confusos.

- _Neji ?!_

- _Oi, Tenten... Er, eu-_ - O esforço era grande, mas, por simplesmente não saber o que havia ido fazer ali, uma resposta coerente foi a última coisa que conseguiu formular.

Analisando a confusão visível na bela face alva de seu amigo, Tenten conteve sua curiosidade e apenas sussurrou um amigável "_Entre"_ para ele. Neji estava realmente "distante", e não era de hoje que ela percebia isso.

-_Acabei de fazer chá. Aceita_? – Ofereceu ao seu amigo de notável olhar perdido, recebendo um simples murmuro como resposta. – _Ótimo. Então suba para a varanda enquanto sirvo para nós._

Ah, a varanda. Sem dúvida, esse era o local em que Neji se sentia mais confortável na casa dela. Aquela varanda nos altos da casa tinha uma formidável vista do morro Hokage e, àquela hora, deveria estar sendo iluminada por um romântico pôr-do-sol. Dirigiu-se às escadas, subindo as mesmas enquanto se perguntava porquê raios acabara de ter tal pensamento ridículo. Afinal de contas, era só a Tenten de sempre, a varanda de sempre, o mesmo encontro casual que tinham sempre.

Deu por findada sua discussão particular quando percebeu o som dos pequenos copos de cerâmica tintilarem sobre a bandeja que Tenten trazia. Antes mesmo da morena se aproximar da mesa, seu olfato aguçado conseguiu reconhecer o tipo do chá. Camélia. Percebeu nesse momento que ele a influenciava mais do que podia imaginar, afinal um chá tão tradicional, típico dos Hyuugas, nunca fez o tipo de Tenten.

A garota ainda observava as expressões de seu companheiro. De certo que Neji nunca fora um exímio conversador, mas, pelo menos naqueles momentos de "chá da tarde", o diálogo sempre fluía de maneira agradável. Servindo o chá para ambos, sentou-se próxima a ele decidida a acabar com aquele silêncio e com sua curiosidade.

_-Né, Neji. Espero que não tenha vindo me avisar de nenhuma missão de última hora. Os próximos três dias são nossos dias de folga e eu ainda estou muito cansada da última missão. Preciso mesmo de um descanso!_

Tenten e seu velho papo de "cansada da última missão". Entretanto, o rapaz percebeu pelo discreto sorriso sacana da colega no final da frase que aquilo fora apenas uma tentativa de entrar no real motivo de sua ida a casa dela.

-_Não, Tenten. Para sua sorte, não tem nenhuma missão_. – Terminou essa frase com muito pesar, bebericando o chá de maneira tão melancólica que quase se imaginou enterrando seu rosto naquele pequeno copo cilíndrico. Ter uma missão agora seria até bom para sair de sua atual convivência deprimente e ajudar a passar esse seu estado melodramático demais.

-_Então por que mesmo você está aqui em casa com essa cara amarrada?_ - Nem ao menos precisou virar-se para ela para conseguir perceber os grandes olhos castanhos e questionadores e as famosas sobrancelhas arqueadas dela quase que o abrindo para descobrir seus segredos. Tenten sempre fora deveras curiosa. Mas hoje, inexplicavelmente, ele via essa curiosidade de maneira positiva. Neji sabia que precisava falar de sua frustração. E quem melhor do que sua companheira que partilhava sentimentos semelhantes ao seu?

-_É só que... Eu queria sair um pouco do clã._ – Já que não sabia o que falar, decidiu começar sendo sincero.

-_Aconteceu algo? Você brigou com Hiashi-sama?_ – Viu o amigo encolher seus ombros ante a pergunta dela.

_-Não. Eu não briguei com ninguém. Apenas estava... Constrangido._

_-Constrangido?!_ – Sem dúvida, constrangido não era um adjetivo que esperava ser usado por Neji. _– Está certo. O que houve lá, Neji._

Em um suspiro, deu-se por vencido, tentando explanar toda a situação da forma mais lógica e linear que conseguia.

-_Você sabe que Naruto está namorando a Hinata-sama agora, não é? _– Falou essa frase meio a contragosto. Ainda não aprovara completamente o namoro da prima com aquele mané. Recebendo um aceno positivo dela, continuou _– E Hanabi-sama, a muito gosto de Hiashi-sama, está namorando o Konohamaru. Acontece que, agora, as reuniões de família têm sido realmente constrangedoras. Nunca fui de ligar muito, mas hoje eu me cansei_.

Apesar de ter usado seu tom calmo habitual, Tenten pode perceber a diferença na fala do amigo. Afinal, nunca o vira falar tanto assim de uma só vez que não fosse para explicar as coordenadas de uma missão. Sua tarefa naquele momento, como amiga, era tentar reconfortá-lo da maneira mais lógica possível, mas sem perder a oportunidade de caçoar Neji.

-_Ah, Neji. Você ficou deslocado em meio a tantos casais_? – Controlou sua risada ao perceber a expressão dele se amarrar ainda mais após o comentário – _Ah, qual é? Você pode estar só em casa, mas você sabe que não é o único. Eu e o Lee também estamos do mesmo jeito. Nosso time é um dos mais encarregados de longas missões aqui em Konoha. Mal nos sobra tempo para uma vida social decente._

-_Francamente, Tenten. O Lee não é alguém que se possa usar como base para nada. _– Viu a morena soltar uma breve gargalhada para logo depois emendar uma defesa pelo amigo.

-_Não precisa acabar com ele assim. O Lee é meio louco, mas tem um bom coração._ – Deixou-se vagar em pensamentos sobre o futuro do amigo e seu próprio futuro. – _Acredito mesmo que ele, um dia, encontrará alguém e formará uma bela família._

Não pode deixar de notar a expressão de Tenten ao falar de Lee. Sempre desconfiou que a amiga fosse secretamente apaixonada pelo membro retardado da equipe. Apesar das constantes brigas e reclamações, a moça sempre foi a mais disposta a ajeitar as bagunças causadas por Lee.

-_Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?_ – E, mais uma vez naquele dia, alguma parte do corpo de Neji agiu antes de sua mente. Viu Tenten ficar um pouco atônita com sua pergunta ridícula. Talvez ela estivesse esperando ele, não se sabe como, rir e dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira. Quando os olhos dela se abriram mais, Neji já sabia que viria uma resposta explodida em indignação.

-_COMO É QUE É?! Você está mesmo supondo que eu esteja a fim do Lee?_ – Não acreditava que Neji havia falado aquilo. Como ele podia não perceber? – _Não seja exagerado, Neji. Eu apenas tenho um grande carinho pelo Lee. Está certo que ele é bem estranho e nada normal, mas ele é uma ótima pessoa. Só que isso nunca foi motivo para que eu sentisse algo mais por ele. E que isso fique bem claro!_

-_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu nem sei porque falei isso. É só que você sempre mostrou muita admiração por ele._

-_Sim, admiração! A mesma admiração que sinto po-_ - Quando percebeu o que estava preste a falar, hesitou, mas sabia que já era mais do que hora de falar. Afinal, Neji já demonstrava não ser tão gênio como todos supunham. – _Que sinto por você. Eu te admiro muito._ – Os olhos levemente arregalados de Neji a fizeram perceber que havia mesmo dito algo que não era do conhecimento do jovem.

De repente, o rapaz se viu de novo perdido em seus pensamentos. Com a habilidade de um ninja, este se pôs a analisar toda aquela situação. O chá, a varanda, a boa receptividade da companheira. Tudo isso expressava o grande carinho e consideração que Tenten mantinha por ele. E ele ainda se sentia no direito de ser chamado de prodígio, mas não era capaz de ver o que sempre esteve a sua frente, de ver _ela_ que sempre este a sua frente, ao seu lado. Como que de assalto, um sentimento de tranquilidade tomou conta de Neji. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele podia dizer que se sentia em casa.

Após estas geniais constatações, como se sentisse muito de sua carga ser arremessada longe, Neji conseguiu levar um resto de tarde e consequente inicio de noite muito agradável na companhia daquela que agora tinha todos os seus movimentos estudados por um belo par de olhos descoloridos. Não se permitiria mais deixar passar nenhum detalhe dela em relação a ele.

Já se encontravam descendo as escadas que davam acesso à porta de saída. A conversa entre os dois fluíra de maneira tão agradável e íntima que só se deram conta do horário quando perceberam que as luzes da iluminação pública eram as únicas fontes de iluminação do local. Tenten descia as escadas encarando as costas de Neji, que se encontrava logo à sua frente, ainda pensando que talvez não houvesse dado o apoio necessário para o amigo. Sentia que ainda havia algo a ser dito. E que IRIA ser dito.

Depositou a bandeja com os copos do chá sobre o balcão enquanto observava Neji calçar suas sandálias. No momento em que este ficou em pé, direcionado para a porta, a jovem se aproximou por trás, pousando sua mão no ombro esquerdo dele, ato que o fez voltar-se para ela.

_-Sabe, Neji. Me desculpe toda a brincadeira. Mas saiba que você não precisa mesmo se sentir só. __**Eu**__ vou sempre estar do seu lado._ – Disse Tenten caprichando em seu olhar mais carinhoso possível.

E, pela terceira e melhor vez naquele dia, Neji permitiu que seu corpo agisse antes de sua mente, enlaçando a cintura da morena e juntando os lábios dos dois num beijo mais do que aguardado. Um beijo profundo e carinhoso, que demonstrava toda a consideração e apresso que nutriam um pelo outro.

Sem mais tardar, e ainda processando tudo o que ocorrera, Neji se despediu de Tenten, rumando ao distrito Hyuuga. Provavelmente se depararia com as mesmas cenas constrangedoras das quais fugira mais cedo. Mas, dessa vez, ele trazia consigo a certeza de que não encarava mais isso sozinho, não encararia mais nada na vida só. Finalmente havia percebido que encontrou no mundo alguém que poderia ser seu mundo.

Ante a tal pensamento, o rapaz estancou no meio da rua. É, ele realmente estava sendo um completo ridículo. Estava sendo um completo apaixonado.

FIM


End file.
